One of the difficult tasks in teaching is helping students make the connections as to why they need to learn certain concepts. However, differing disciplines actually relate in a variety of ways. With the introduction of robotics and Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics (STEM) design, arts academies, and various forms of art, schools cannot utilize the music and art class as traditionally as they used to. Thus tools are needed to help schools build their own programs while allowing more use of personal and collaborative creativity.